1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to bedclothes. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination flat sheet, fitted sheet and bed skirt which are attached to each other in a specific manner to simplify bed making and to provide an aesthetically pleasing arrangement of bed clothes.
2. State of the Art
Various specific types and designs of bedclothes, commonly including various coverings (as sheets, comforters, bed skirts, pillow cases) used on a bed, are well known to those skilled in the art. However, to make a bed using typical bedclothes, each separate piece is put on the bed one at a time.
It is also well known that bedclothes are not merely functional, much attention has been given to the aesthetic value of bedclothes. Bedclothes featuring a variety of aesthetic themes are widely available.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,503 to McClendon discloses a combination flat sheet, fitted sheet and bed skirt. The fitted sheet, like most known fitted sheets includes a top, four sides and a bottom edge of elastic which runs along the edge of all four sides. When the fitted sheet is placed over a mattress, the elastic edge resides between the bottom of the mattress and the box spring supporting the mattress. The different sides of the fitted sheet can be referred to as right, left, head and foot. According to the '503 patent, the bed skirt or dust ruffle has a foot side, left side and right side which are respectively connected to the bottom edge of the left, right and foot sides of the fitted sheet. The flat sheet has right, left, head and foot edges. According to the '503 patent, the flat sheet is dimensioned so that its left and right edges are substantially coextensive with the left and right edges of the fitted sheet, i.e., then extend substantially to the interface between the box spring and the mattress, and the foot edge is connected to the bottom foot edge of the fitted sheet.
While the '503 patent provides bedclothes for making a bed in an efficient, timesaving manner, it has several aesthetic drawbacks. The way the pieces are connected, attention is drawn to the interface between the box spring and the mattress, and many of the connecting stitches are visible.